A Knife Among Blades
by Leilora
Summary: Once a noble, now a street rat; a girl blames the misfortunes of her life on a member of the Dark Brotherhood and the Brotherhood itself...RnR
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: hey, so uhh... this is my first Oblivion fanfic and I hope you guys will like it :D oh! btw, comments are really encouraged XD Disclaimer (for the entire fic): I do not own Oblivion… but I WISH I did :D

Chapter 1: Dark Musings of a Child

In over forty years since the days of Jagar Tharn and the Imperial Simulacrum, no one has escaped from the Imperial Prison. No one has been able to leave its walls without serving the sentence given. No one has been able to leave this place, unharmed or unperturbed. So perhaps, that was the reason why she, a small Bosmer girl no more than thirteen years of age, was crying in a gray, dankly cell.

She sat, her knees close to her chest, by the corner of her cell. Her eyes were closed shut, as tears continued to trickle down her face. She had been caught; she had been caught red-handed by the guards. She did not merely pick pocket, instead she had been stealing some items in the Arcane University and she accidentally assaulted a guard in her distressed state. They had caught her, of course they would, what was she to do? Fight them? Try to run them off? Well, she had tried both and she had failed.

If only they had listened, she thought. She had good enough reason to do what she did.

"_I needed the ingredients… I needed them" She had pleaded with them earlier.  
_

"_What would a street girl possibly need Clannfear Claws, an Elf Cup Cap, a Mandrake Root and a Root Pulp for?!" The guard asked her in incredulity  
_

"_It's… It's for a friend! She's sick and she's dying and she needs those so that she can get well!" She replied in desperation, wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible.  
_

"_Well are you aware that stealing is still against the law?" He asked her, an eyebrow of his raising in disdain  
_

"_But! But I wasn't stealing… I mean, I know that I technically stole something, but that's because I forgot my money back at the waterfront and I had no time to go back for it!" She answered as she stood up from her chair, her eyes pleading.  
_

"_Silence! You thieves and your excuses! Well then, here's another question for you, why the Arcane University? Were you trying to prove something to your fellow thieves? Maybe you were trying to join the thieves guild!? "He said pointing an accusing finger at her  
_

"_Wha-what!? I wasn't- I would never- I-I-" she stuttered in disbelief  
_

"_Silence! Moreover, how did you even get in the Arcane University? The University is only open to mages who have all the recommendations from all the guild halls throughout Cyrodiil. And from the way I see it, you are a very unlikely character to fit those descriptions" He said smugly and it was then that she realized that she got herself in quite a fix.  
_

"_The- There was a man, one of the guys who were guarding the gates, who gave me passage!" She explained sitting back down  
_

"_Oh really now? A trained battle mage just lets a girl enter the University?" He replied, his tone smug and irritated._

"_But it's true! I swear!" she said as tears started to form at the sides of her eyes_

"_Like I would believe a word that comes out of your filthy, conniving mouth! Why don't you just tell us the truth and maybe we'll go easy on you" He said in thought yet in his eyes and in his actions she knew that he was only bluffing_

"_I am telling the truth!" she snapped the tears falling down her face_

"_Alright then, if you're going to be that way, then let's just see how you react to force…"_

She wiped her tears away with the use of a sleeve as she somberly placed her head on her knees. _"They… they were for a friend…"_ She repeated to herself as she tried to calm her frayed nerves. She stopped the onslaught of tears that she knew threatened to spill. Yet at the thought of her failure to retrieve, no, deliver the items needed to save the only friend that she had, her resolve broke and she was at the mercy of her tears. What was she to do now?

ooOoo

Night time had come, slowly and she, the beautiful Bosmer child, now laid on the cold hard floor in deep slumber. The moonlight that passed through the tiny barred cell window illumined her small heart-shaped face. It showed her porcelain complexion, her high cheek bones and her small nose. It also showed her slender pinkish lips, her long lashes and her straight long dark crimson hair. It was unusual to see such a dark shade of red for a Bosmer, yes, there were others who did have the same hair color, but not as dark as hers. Yet perhaps, the most startling of her qualities was the color of her eyes; eyes that were now opening to her darkened surroundings.

She rubbed her eyes wearily as she sat back up and under her pale eyelids were black irises. After the initial shock of her fate and the fate of her friend the only thing that shown in her eyes was anxiety. Was she to live the remainder of her life waiting anxiously for death to come or for her sanity to leave? Was this what the gods had in store for her? After all the hardships that she had been through, was this how it was meant to end? Abruptly, her questions had to remain unanswered for the moment, for in an instant a tiny squeaking sound caught her undivided attention.

Another squeak. Was she losing her sanity already?

Another one and another one. Where was that coming from?

Squeak. The corner, yes, definitely the corner.

She stood on frail, bruised legs, her eyes glazed with vigilance and apprehension. She deliberated quietly whether or not she should make her way over to the other side yet, as always, her mind was already made up. She knew that curiosity would always get the best of her yet she still had to consider her options. With a deep intake of breath, she took a silent step forward. Her left hand outreached instinctively and her right was closed into a fist. Another step, and so on so forth until finally one last step… Silence

And then _it_ leapt.

She yelped in alarm as she fell backwards. She could feel it sink its teeth into her flesh as it started to nibble. She knew quite well what this was and she tried as hard as she could to stop seeing the visions; visions of the past that she had tried so hard to forget.

_Biting… so much biting  
_

_It hurts… please make it stop!  
_

_Make it stop!_

She hissed in fury and with all the strength that she could muster, she pushed the rodent to the side. She lifted herself off the ground, her arms covered in dirt and blood. However, before she could get further away it attacked once again yet this time she saw it coming. With a roar of her own, she sent her fist in its way. Her knuckles collided with its teeth before the vermin fell to the ground. Pain surged through her entire arm yet she simply ignored it. This time, she did not let it get up. She grabbed a tan jug, which was present in her cell, and she brought it down upon her assailant. Bone crushed each time she struck and blood sprayed onto her clothes, onto her body and eventually her face. She had become crazed and in this frenzied state, she'd seem to have lost her mind.

Images continued to flood through her mind as she remained oblivious to what she was doing. All that she saw, all that she heard, all that she felt was not of this place, not of this time. It was back then, back when she was a different person, back when she had a different life. She wasn't always like this, a street kid who begged for a living, a girl who would do _things_ to survive. No, she was born to a life of nobility. She had lived the life of a noble. She was pampered, she was taken care of, and she was loved. She was loved by parents who made sure that she was safe, parents who gave her what she needed and what she wanted, parents who would, no, had died for her.

Her life, their lives, it all ended that night; that night when he, a man clad in leather black armor, came. He went into her parents bedchambers and she, being the ever curious child, followed him. She knew that he sensed her presence yet he didn't tell her to go back; he didn't even so much look at her and when they arrived at his destination, her father gasped three words in alarm, three words that she knew would haunt her forever, "_The Dark Brotherhood"_. He slaughtered her parents before her very own eyes. She didn't run, not because she was paralyzed in fear instead it was for a completely opposite reason.

She fought him off, no matter how futile she knew her efforts were and when he grew tired of her assaults, he had merely thrown her over his shoulder. He took her downstairs to the cellar, there he took a part of her sanity, a part of her being and when he was through with her, he simply left her there to rot. She would never forget him, she would never forget those shifty brown eyes; for it was the last thing she saw before he closed the door on her, before he deprived her of the only light available. It wasn't long before rats came and started nibbling on her flesh. She had spent days in the cellar, hungry, covered in blood and terrified. She had entered the cellar, a beautiful innocent girl and left a monster with nothing but horrible memories left.

This hellhole was all his doing. He was the reason why she had to beg, steal and sell herself for survival. He was the obvious reason that her parents had died. He was the reason why her life, why her being, why her sanity was now crashing to the ground. He and the _Dark Brotherhood_ were the reasons…

Revenge, she wanted it. She yearned for it more than she yearned for life now. She wanted him to pay along with this Dark Brotherhood. She was determined to hunt him down to the ends of Tamriel. She was determined to search the seas, through mountains, through plains to find him. And if by some unfortunate event that he had died, then she would hunt him in all the Oblivion planes. And when she finds him, when she finally has his sickening throat in her hands, she'll make him pay. She'll make him pay…

She wiped her eyes roughly with her hand, blood smearing over her face. No more tears, she told herself as she stood up. She held the jug tightly in her grasp as she observed her doing. The rat was no more; it wasn't even recognizable anymore. Silence once again until finally, her maniacal cackle echoed throughout the entire prison. She was lost, lost to her morals and her sense of forgiveness.

And so started the dark musings of a child, so started the beginning of a dark journey and so starts the beginning of an end.

A/N: uhh... so that's the end of Chapter 1 :D RnR


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's the next chapter

Chapter 2: Recruitment

Silence, silence had swept throughout the halls of the Sanctuary. Its inhabitants were either asleep or away. It was strange to think, that that most dangerous of people were at their most vulnerable in their own Sanctuary, as they lay ignorant of the world around them. Perhaps that was the reason why the living dead walked through their corridors. That was the reason why a Dark Guardian was wide awake, mace in hand. Yet as it was not all its residents were fast asleep.

Through reinforced double doors sat two figures. One, a female Argonian, shuffling through papers; her eyes squinting as she tried to remain awake. She was determined to get today's paperwork finished before anything else. The other, a male Breton with startling bloodshot eyes, sat opposite her, a glass of wine in hand

"Have you heard anything from our newest recruit?" He asked her, as he watched the swirling red liquid in his pewter

She did not raise her eyes to face him as she answered "No, it has been a while since I heard from our little slayer" Concern evident in her voice as she continued to scribble something down on the piece of parchment.

"Hmm… I do hope that our sister is well" He commented, taking a sip after doing so

"I share your opinion on the matter, yet I am caused to think that, that may not be the situation" She answered finally lowering the parchment she held in her hands. They shared a moment of silence their features reflecting one another's, showing that of weariness, sadness and alarm.

"I understand what it is that you mean Ocheeva" the soft candlelight illumined his complexion, a ghastly almost translucent white, as his brows furrowed in unease.

She sighed, as she looked to the man before her "How do you suppose he dealt with her?"

He lowered his eyes back onto his drink. He thought carefully and sympathetically as he made the liquid spin inside his cup. The liquid seemed to reflect the way that he felt, unrest and worry. Yet a small smile graced his lips before he answered her "I believe _she _has yet to strike"

The other simply replied with a somber "ahh" before going back to her paperwork. It wasn't until a few minutes passed that Ocheeva caught on to what Vicente was saying.

"She?" she asked, confusion apparent in her features.

"Indeed, our newest executioner has been able to confirm our huntress' gender, race and her age" Vicente said, setting the pewter on the table.

All Ocheeva could do was nod as she took the information in. Her face belied no apprehension yet a suspicion of betrayal concerning their recently appointed executioner was causing turmoil within her. Ocheeva knew fairly well what caught their brother's attention; primarily it was women and gold that swayed his loyalty. Would he have the audacity to betray the brotherhood for a woman? "Why would our brother be so interested in our hunt_ress_?"

A quiet chuckle escaped Vicente's lips as he caught on to what Ocheeva meant. He too knew what it took to get their brother to do something or to _not_ do something. "You need not worry sister; he has been gathering information on Lucien's orders"

Ocheeva sighed in relief and silently she scolded herself for thinking the worst of a family member. Getting back to her paperwork she asked another question "well then, why does the huntress catch our Speaker's attention?"

"Because the Night Mother deems her worthy…" the vampire said as he folded his arms in front of his chest. He leaned back onto his chair awaiting Ocheeva's reaction.

Ocheeva asked in disbelief; her hands dropping the parchment which now floated off to the corner.

"Deems her worthy… of what!?" The female Executioner then asked, hoping that the answer was not what she thought it was.

Vicente smiled content with her reaction. And finally he said "The Night Mother, our unholy matron, has deemed her worthy enough… to join our family"

The look Ocheeva's face… was priceless.

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Sound Sleep

Lucien Lachance sat by the corner of West Weald Inn as the storm outside continued to rage. He held a book in his hand and a tankard of wine was on the table beside him. He had been here for fours hours and for four hours he endured the noise of travelers who where trying to escape the storm. For four hours he had been observing the proprietor, Erina Seranus, as she watched him suspiciously. For four hours he had been waiting here for her, their supposed new sister. Yet in those four hours he had yet to complain. Such patience was indeed present in the Cheydinhal Speaker yet there were some things in which Lucien's tolerance was deemed short of; among such things were facts regarding the Dark Brotherhood's traitor.

Lucien knew that it wouldn't be long off before the blame would fall on him. Yet that was not what worried him the most. What worried him was the fact that his Sanctuary, his _family, _would pay the ultimate price for the Hand's incompetence. He sighed and placed his book down on the table. He pondered once more and shuffled through the facts that they had been able to gather regarding the traitor. His hand unconsciously reached for the tankard and he felt the cold handle against his calloused hands. He took a sip of his wine and it somewhat reminded him of the Night Mother; cold, somewhat bitter, yet addictive enough that one may find his or her self devoted to follow through the end.

Abruptly, Lucien's musings came to a halt when he felt the brisk night air waft pass him. He looked towards the door and there stood a figure cloaked in gray. Abruptly, Lucien's musings came to halt when he felt the brisk night air waft pass him. Lucien knew that from first glance it was not a man from the way that figure moved. As she walked over to the counter she held a swift and graceful gait, one that could be likened to a dancer, or to Lucien, and assassin. Silence, as it seemed, now spread throughout the entire building as all eyes were on the mysterious newcomer. She never brought her hood down despite how it seemed more appropriate. Erina tried to get a look at her features yet the shadows cast by her hood obscured her vision.

"Can I help you?" Erina questioned, distrust lacing her words.

She smiled

ooOoo

The rain poured mercilessly onto Bravil as its streets filled with water. Flood was imminent in the shack-filled city yet tonight, the atmosphere was filled with a sort of dread. Its citizens were in their homes, travelers were in respective inns, no one wanted to get stuck under the storm in the dark of the night; no one, well perhaps except for Gellius Terentius, the son of Count Regulus Terentius.

The Count's son ran around the city with a bottle of skooma in hand. The drink, as it seemed, gave him the illusion that it was but a peaceful and calm night instead of its complete opposite. He continued to run but stopped briefly to catch his breath. He was now sitting by the statue of the Lucky Old Lady. He hummed a cheerful tune as he unplugged another bottle of skooma, ignorant of the impending danger.

"_I got you all alone"_ She thought to herself, a deadly smirk on her features. Her dark red hair clung to her ashen face even when the wind blew her way. Her black leather armor also clung to her as she crouched on the rooftop of the skooma den. How she got there was a mystery even to her yet she didn't have time to brood over it. Her hands held a black bow in place with an arrow notched; her target, him, the not so beloved future count.

She had been waiting for the moment that Gellius Terentius would finally be alone, and to her, it almost seemed poetic that he would die in the rain and by the statue of the Lucky Old Lady, the symbol of Bravil, no less. She could imagine it now; the future count would suddenly be silenced with an arrow through his heart. A mix of blood and skooma would spurt from his lips and onto the marble flooring of the statue. He would look longingly to the bottle in his hand and he would raise it to his lips. Yet afore he would be able to take one last sip, the bottle of skooma would fall from his weakening hold and he would tumble to the ground. He would look to the sky and for the briefest of moments he would regret how he wasted his life on skooma. He would imagine how different Bravil would have been if he were actually there for his people. And speaking of his people, he would lose the chance to see them once last time for his eyes would close just before they would come out of their homes, out of guilds, stores and inns to see what happened. He would miss the only chance he had of seeing his people as his _people_. And with that he would forever leave this plane and enter the Void.

She laughed silently to herself and sighed in amusement. _Poetic indeed _she thought to herself as she raised her bow. Without a second thought she aimed at her target and pulled back on the notch. She smiled…

ooOoo

She smiled, a heartwarming smile; that caused Erina's distrust to diminish.

"I was wondering perhaps if I could acquire of some food and a room for the night" She replied in a soothing voice that beguiled not only the innkeeper, but also her customers. Lucien resisted the urge to snort as he felt a charm spell crawl all around the inn and discretely he cast a "dispel" spell.

"Very well… that will cost you twenty-five gold" Erina said her previous wariness completely absent. The other merely nodded and produced a small leather pouch. She paid the allotted amount, smiled once again and seated herself near the corner. Soon, the inn was back in its previous condition; noisy and rowdy.

Lucien eyed the newcomer by the corner of his eye. She sat with her plate before her whilst a candle cast dancing shadows upon her face. He couldn't see much about her facial features but he didn't need to. He knew, from the moment that she arrived, that she was her target. That she would be the hopefully new recruit to his family, but with that thought, came the bitter knowledge that she was one of the reasons why their numbers had been dwindling.

It wasn't until her gaze met his, that Lucien realized that he had been blatantly staring at her. She looked at him with a face that showed no emotion yet with eyes that surged with annoyance.

The candlelight illumined her features more clearly now as they stared at one another. Her face was rounded and her features were defined by smooth curves. Strands of dark crimson hair, framed her face and her lips were drawn into a straight line. Her eyes were a dark shade of something that he could not discern for the flames gave her irises a tint of brown and red. Overall she looked beautiful yet tired. She would have looked like a pampered noble if it weren't for the fact that a light scar ran from her eyebrow to her cheek and she was slightly covered in mud and grime.

"How did you find the meal dear?" Erina asked as she took the seat beside her

"It was quite filling, Thank you" She replied briefly before turning her focus back to Lucien.

Erina smiled at her yet seeing as how the other seemed to ignore her she sighed. Slowly she followed the other's gaze and saw that it landed at him, the man who had been making her feel uneasy. For a moment, Erina thought that the girl had taken an _interest_ upon him; yet upon closer inspection, she saw the alarm in her dark eyes. The dark orbs that were glaring at her other customer sent a shiver down her spine; and not a good one.

"Dear" the innkeeper whispered to the other's ear "I hope that you will soon pry your eyes away from him… He is a _dangerous_ man; one, that I feel, does not take kindly to people who stare" the crimson hair girl looked at her yet nodded her thanks afterwards. Erina soon left hesitantly and as she was walking away, the Bosmer girl thought to herself _"Dangerous…He's not the only one"_

ooOoo

She smiled unbeknownst to the danger that she was in. A moment ago, she was the hunter, skilled and ready for the hunt; yet now she was the prey, helpless and ignorant.

Shock entered her being for what seemed like an eternity and suddenly, agony erupted from her chest. Her hands lowered the exquisite bow she held before ultimately dropping it. It hit the skooma den rooftop with a soundly thud yet its sound paled in comparison to the thunder that echoed in her ears. She looked down to her stomach and behold, a silver arrowhead protruded. Her eyes were distant and her mind tried to discern what was happening. Yet as her mind raced, it failed to give the order that she should steady herself; and she fell downwards onto Bravil ground.

She screamed as she felt her bones break on impact and she watched as Gellius Terentius ran away in fear. _Too bad _she thought to herself and she smiled bitterly at her fate. She prompted her self on her elbows and amazingly she felt the ceramic bottle of skooma by her side. She was not really one for alcohol, yet considering that she was dying, she could care less. She drank her fill as she listened to footsteps that neared her and she awaited her assailant. Soon, he, no she, was there.

"I missed…" Her enemy stated yet didn't seem troubled in the least bit.

Her attacker stood poised before her; a glass bow in her hand. Her gray cape danced in the air and revealed the mail armor it would have covered. Her armor reflected the lightning that streaked over the horizon and she gasped in awe. She had milky white skin which countered the ever darkening skies. Her dark crimson hair was now in a loose stick twist and several strands clung to her face. It was then that she caught sight of her assailant's eyes.

Her sarcasm had now passed and it was replaced by wonder. Her hunter's eyes were as black and as cold as she imagined the Void to be. They welcomed her into their deadly depths with a calm and peaceful embrace and she succumbed completely. She wanted to spend her fleeting moments in the gaze of those dark orbs and it was then that she fully realized how harmonious her hunter's features were.

Her pale skin seemed almost akin to the skin of the deceased. Her hair was in the color of blood and it was in great contrast yet accord with the darkness. And her eyes, they were the gateway to Sithis' Void, to their Dread Father's realm. This, this person before her, she was not a mere mortal or assassin. This, this _Goddess_ before her, was the Night Mother, their Unholy Matron in the flesh. She had come for her; she had come to take her within her icy hold and into the Void.

"Mother… my beloved Night Mother" she whispered and in turn, the other's eyes widened in surprise.

It was then that she felt herself go numb. Her vision was now nothing but a blur and it darkened with every passing second. For an instant she heard her assailant ask her in a soft voice "What did you say?" She would have answered; she wanted to tell her Mother the sudden enlightenment that she had. Yet before she could have even made a single sound, she became unconscious. She now laid lifeless in the pool of her own blood. Her heart ceased to beat yet she continued to smile.

ooOoo

"I hope that you have a sound sleep dear" Erina bid the girl farewell as she began to head to her room. The other smiled and nodded her reply and continued on her way. Half and hour passed since her departure when the door opened once again; in came one of Erina's usual customers, Else the God-Hater, and walked over to her.

"Else, I was wondering where you went off to" Erina commented as she poured herself a bottle of wine

"I just came from Bravil" The other answered "I would have made it here earlier if the guards had let me pass sooner"

Erina pondered for a moment before asking "Why would they hold you up in Bravil?"

"It turns out that there was a murder committed there earlier today or last night" The other replied whilst taking the drink not meant for her. "From what I've heard, the victim is a member of the Dark Brotherhood" she said in a quieter tone.

Erina's eyes widened in surprise and she replied "Why is it that you think reports of these killings are increasing?"

"Dunno, but, I do know that the 'victim' died with a smile on her face. The guards actually thought that she was sleeping on the road and having a good dream at that" Else replied and finished the drink with a single gulp.

"Hmm… Sleeping, huh?" Erina said to herself and unconsciously she looked up to the sleeping quarters upstairs. With a shrug she lowered her gaze and realized that the man by the corner was now gone.

ooOoo

Lucien stared at the sleeping figure before him. The moonlight shone upon her half-naked form. Her milk like skin looked warm and smooth and it seemed to entice him closer. Her dark red hair tumbled across her back and her slender form could be easily made out as the cotton blankets were wrapped tightly on her.

"A sound sleep indeed…"

A/N: Wew… what a long chapter… Anyways, I would just like to thank those people who reviewed my fic; it really means a lot guys ^_^

RnR


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys, so this is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :D and I was wondering if someone would be able to help me figure out what are the ranks of people(for example… what's the rank of Mathieu Bellamont in the Dark Brotherhood? And other people XD) because whenever I research it, my sources say other stuff …Anwho, enough shennanigans... one with the story!

Chapter 4: Advantage

"A sound sleep indeed…" Lucien muttered as he stared at the figure before him. Her breathing was steady yet the troubled look on her face belied her composure. The speaker smirked. He did not know nor did he care enough to try and comprehend why he felt himself obligated to do so. Time was of the essence at the moment and such trivial matter could wait. At present, he had a job to do. For the first time in a long time, the Cheydinhal speaker reached out to wake her. Normally, he would have waited for a person to wake up on their own, yet considering how exhausted she was and the lack of time he had on his part, he had to make an exemption.

At the moment of contact, she darted upwards into a sitting position. A gasp escaped her lips, as she saw him and on instinct, she tried to reach for the dagger beside her. It was gone. Her armor, her weapons it was put nicely away on the desk in far corner of the room. It was then that she remembered that she was half naked, yet that did not stop her from lunging at Lucien. As she was in midair, she managed to wrap the blanket around her self and close a hand into a fist. The speaker on the other hand merely sidestepped when she got too close and her fist collided with the desk behind him. As her weapons fell with a clang, a hiss escaped her lips yet she attempted to charge at the Speaker once again. However, this time he caught her hand and spun her around easily. In one fluid motion, he unsheathed the Blade of Woe and placed it by her neck.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer" he whispered his sarcastic comment by her ear.

"Dark Brotherhood, what do you want?" she asked not once losing the edge in her tone. She looked back to see his features and their eyes held one another's. For a moment, Lucien forgot the reason why he was even here as he stared into her black irises. They were like swirling pools of dark energy and despite how ridiculous it sounded, they were filled with… emptiness. She was the one to break eye contact and as she turned away from him, time seemed to speed up.

Lucien disregarded his previous thoughts and pressed his blade deeper into her throat.

"I am Lucien Lachance, one of the five Speakers of the Dark Brotherhood" He said ignoring her question. He waited for a reply for a snide remark perhaps, yet she remained quiet and shivering in his embrace. Shivering? Perhaps it was the cold…

"The Dark Brotherhood has been watching you as you spill the blood of the innocent and we come to you now with an offer" He said. She made no answer once again yet surprisingly she seemed to lean closer to him. Lucien regarded this sudden change with suspicion yet looked it over when she seemed to relax once again. _Perhaps, it truly is the cold. _He thought briefly

"I have come to extend to you our rather unique family. All you must do is go to the Inn of Ill Omen and there you will find a man named Rufio--"

"I want no part in your _family" s_he interrupted suddenly, disdain apparent in her voice. Lucien smirked at her reaction and for a second he remembered all their brothers and sisters who had died by her hand. How easy it would be to slit her throat right now yet no, he had to practice restraint.

"You want to kill me, don't you?" she asked yet his only reply was silence. She sighed in amusement and it seemed that she was now totally oblivious to the knife by her throat.

"I can see it in your eyes and by your actions. You want to slit my throat, right here, right now. So what's stopping you?" she provoked him as she looked back. A smirk grazed her lips and that was almost enough to snap the Speaker's patience. With a derogative sigh, Lucien loosened his hold on her. He pushed her gently back onto the bed and she fell without much of a complaint. On the other hand, she had felt a cold energy surge throughout her body, leaving her numb and immobile. _The bastard paralyzed me_. She thought to herself as she landed on the plush mattress. Her hands still kept a tight hold on the blanket yet, unfortunately, she knew she had bigger problems than covering herself.

She half-expected him to plunge a sword through her back yet it seemed that Lucien had no such plans. By the corner of her eye, she saw him walk over to the side of the bed. He placed the knife that he held by her throat beside her. It seemed to mock her with its eerie gleam and with its perfectly crafted blade. She would have awed at the beauty of its black metal sheen yet she was currently unable to for obvious reasons

"A gift" He said to her softly and he was gone.

ooOoo

Dawn was breaking as Lucien walked out of Skingrad feeling rather accomplished yet troubled. He felt accomplished because he had now achieved the Night Mother's _request. _Yes, their Unholy Matron had asked this of him. She asked him to wait for the crimson haired girl by the West Weald Inn until she came. She had asked him to recruit her and now her request unsettled him even more. For one, the girl had been hunting down Dark Brotherhood members, what good will it bring to have her in the organization itself? The event that she would turn traitor had greater odds than the event that she would offer unwavering loyalty. Secondly, why had the Night Mother taken such an interest in such a probable liability? And finally, what was it about this girl, this red haired black eyed beauty; that seemed to make her so alien yet familiar; welcoming yet adverse all at the same time?

Lucien sighed. He had asked these questions, excluding the last, to himself a number of times afore yet now they perturbed him to no end. He disregarded the bombardment of queries; certainly, there would be a fair amount of time to think about all of this in his private sanctum. With another sigh the Cheydinhal speaker raised his hand to his lips. He took a deep breath and soon, a sharp whistle echoed throughout the area. In matter of seconds, a black mare was in sight. It came over the brown eyed Imperial in a blinding speed and stopped directly before him. Lucien approached the mare silently. He ran a gloved hand through her muzzle and mounted. They were off….

ooOoo

She laid still on the bed with an annoyed expression on her face. How long would it take before the spell went on its way? How long would she have to lay here, helpless with a blanket as an only source of cover? She would have grunted in frustration if it weren't for the fact that he inconveniently silenced her as well.

Unexpectedly, she heard the door open and her heart quickened in its pace. Who would go to her room in the early hours of morning and why? Suddenly, she felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she remembered the looks given to her downstairs. In an instant, her mind raced as she thought of some way that she could defend herself if her assumptions were correct. She found none and instantly a string of curses popped into her head.

"Oh dear! Are you alright?" her intruder asked and instantaneously she felt relief surge throughout her entire being. The voice was none other than that of Erina Seranus'. The black eyed girl heard the footsteps that neared her and felt a soft hand touch her shoulder.

"I knew that the man downstairs was up to no good" She muttered and the assassin hunter's eyes widened in surprise. _It didn't take her long to make that conclusion. _She thought to herself in amusement. Soon, she felt the effects of the speaker's 'Silence' wear off.

"He paralyzed me" She said hurriedly and hoped that the proprietor miraculously knew how to solve the problem. She did.

"Well then, it's a good thing that Sinderion gave me a potion for that" Erina replied as she positioned the younger to a sitting position. She produced a small vial and uncorked it. Gently, she placed it by the girl's lips and the other drank it all down in one gulp. Slowly she felt the ability to move return yet disorientation soon followed. However, she did not let her nausea stop her from heading straight for her clothes and weapons. Clumsily and without a second thought, she dropped the blanket and started to dress.

Once she finished, she listlessly picked the blanket up and threw it on the bed; ignoring the proprietor's remarks about the speaker. She was about to leave, when abruptly, she caught sight of the Blade of Woe. She stared at it for a while contemplating whether on not she should take it. With a deep intake of breath, she picked the dagger up and sheathed it.

"Where are you going?" Erina asked, finally getting the hunter's attention

"After him" She replied briefly and threw a pouch of gold "That's for the potion" She disclosed and headed briskly for the door.

"Wait! You can't possible catch up with him. I think it would be best to simply alert the guards and—"

"I take care of my own problems" she brusquely interrupted and the other looked at her in alarm.

"And I assure you, he won't be able to go that far" she continued with a knowing look in her eyes. She left without another word.

ooOoo

Shadowmare traversed through the paths of Tamriel in an easy trot as Lucien remained quiet. His mind was utterly blank and his actions proved listless and mechanical. How he had reach this state of detachment was beyond him; yet as far as he was from reality, he was acutely aware of his surroundings. In fact it seemed that his senses became more stronger; yet what use would they be if he was so distant at the moment?

"I had the upper hand" Lucien suddenly mused as he deliberated the situation awhile ago. It was indeed true; not only earlier this morning but also at his previous recruitments. He always had the advantage, he made sure of that; so why was it, that he felt uneasy? Why was it, that from the moment that she leaned closer to him onto the present, he felt so nauseated and weak? Why? What would cause such an intense change on his disposition?

It was when Lucien heard the sound of galloping hooves that he was thrown back to reality. Those were obviously not of his beloved mare and the sound seemed to be nearing him. Closer and closer the sound came. He would have ordered Shadowmare to a run as well, if it weren't for the fact that the Cheydinhal Speaker started to plummet to the mud-covered ground. He was numb by the time that he reached the ground yet his other senses were still working. He saw the mud splatter on his face and clothes yet he did not feel them. He could taste the flavor of the earth and smell it too. He saw and heard Shadowmare whine in surprise and worry and soon he heard someone else approach. He saw Shadowmare charge at the direction of the intruder yet his sense of taste and scent was now leaving him. Not long after, he heard a 'thud' on the ground and on intuition; he knew that it was his loyal steed.

As if on cue, her face appeared in his line of vision. Her black eyes bore into his soul and her crimson hair was now in a tight stick twist. She shared Antoinetta's look of innocence and purity, Lucien realized and for once, it crossed his mind how his _family_ would react to the girl before him if ever she chose to join. Lucien categorized the thought as 'insignificant at the moment' and with a sigh, he questioned why it was that he was losing he's focus so much, lately.

It was when Lucien heard a neigh that his vision began to blur and he watched the distorted image of the girl look at a different direction.

"Hush Avalon, we will not kill him" She said and returned her eyes back to him "at least not yet"

Lucien smirked discreetly yet as his senses worsened he wondered whether or not she saw.

"Well then assassin, it seems that the tables have turned" She commented; unexpectedly her tone was softer than what the Speaker anticipated.

Bitterly, Lucien smiled, this time noticeably and before losing consciousness, he spoke in manner that could only be likened to defeat and sarcasm

"Indeed"

A/N: hmm… err… I was also wondering if you guys think that Lucien is OOC in my fic… If he is (by that I mean super-OOC) then could you guys tell me? ^_^ XD

Oh! And if you guys could give me tips on making Lucien… act like… err… himself… then that would be great!!!!

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Invisible Strings

The Cheydinhal speaker woke to the sight of the heavens. He woke to the sight of the slow moving clouds and the serene blue sky. The sun was now high above him and he presumed that it was about midday now; if that were so then he had been unconscious for a great amount of time. How precious those hours were to him, to a man whose time was fleeting and whose doom came closer each day.

Lowering his gaze, he saw her walking a few feet beside him. Her eyes held a distant look to them, a sight that slightly unnerved him for a reason unknown. Why was it that this girl seemed to have a hold on him? It was frustrating as it was strange for the Speaker; it was as if there were invisible strings that attached him to her. Lucien did not know why this suddenly dawned on him but he was certain that she too was aware of this unsettling connection. He saw it in her eyes, in the way that she would look at him; especially earlier today.

Today, today was quite a mess; one that the speaker had to fix quickly. Lucien could not afford a slip up; he could not afford wasting time. He knew that he had to find a way to escape yet the strain on his body and the faint paralysis that ensued made certain that it would not be an easy job. Suddenly he realized that he did not know what he was lying on and what was dragging him along. He figured that he was lying on a blanket and as he looked up to discern what it was that was pulling him along, the sight of a horse's behind greeted him. He raised an eyebrow to this and scoffed; which in turn seemed to catch the other's attention.

"You're awake" she stated, still not looking at him. Lucien noted that she walked with a cat like grace and her steps held a certain bounce to it. That was good he thought; she would be a great asset if she would ever decide to join their organization. She would not need a great deal of training and her conscience didn't seem troubled in the least bit.

"As it seems" came his hoarse reply. It wasn't long before thoughts of Shadowmare filled his mind. The chances were that she was no more and he could not help but feel hate and loss to an extent that he could not conceal his feelings with such ease as he usually could.

"If you are thinking of your mare, then I assure you that she is alive" she suddenly said apathetically and Lucien had to stop the urge of his eyes widening in surprise. The suspicion of their unlikely connection was once again brought to the front of his mind but he disregarded the thought and pondered on what she said. He looked back at the huntress and saw her looking up to the sky. She seemed so distant at that moment that he wondered whether or not she was really there and ultimately, if this was really happening.

The minutes came by slowly and neither one of them had spoken. Each moment grated on Lucien's patience as he tried to free himself of whatever spell or potion she had cast upon him. He had been succeeding albeit slowly, yet he knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would be back to his usual self. It was then that he wondered what it was exactly that she did to render him vulnerable in immobile in the first place.

"I don't know what to do with you" she suddenly confessed as she stopped in her tracks her mare following suit. Lucien eyed her suspiciously and she returned his gaze. The speaker expected the exhaustion yet not the expression on her features. She looked confused and very much fragile before him. He felt a tug on his entire body, willing him to go to her.

"I feel something, like a thread pulling me to you…" she continued the hostility in her voice apparent. She seemed to be _very_ apprehensive with this _bond_ that they shared for even Lucien could feel her irritation and anxiety from where he was; or perhaps he had confused his own frustrations for hers. It appeared that his suspicions had been proven correct yet that did little to ease his discomfort until finally he felt the tension of his body gradually fade.

He saw her eyes widen in shock, it seemed that she had realized her spell had worn off; and Lucien couldn't help but question how. Her alarm soon turned into vigilance and the events that transpired next, happened in such a quick spontaneity. Lucien prompted himself off the blanket while she unsheathed a sword and a dagger. She threw her dagger at the speaker at such a speed that Lucien barely managed to dodge. The Imperial then rolled off to the side to avoid her sword strike, and from where he was he kicked her by the side. She tumbled to the ground yet caught her footing while the other stood; his hand went instinctively to his sword hilt. Surprisingly, the speaker found the touch of the all so familiar sword by his side; why hadn't she taken it? She did not give him the chance to think for an answer for she attacked again. This time, the speaker parried her blow after blow and soon they were trying to overpower one another. Both of them knew that Lucien had the advantage, for he was stronger than her and she relied on her agility not her strength. The brown-eyed Imperial was about to prevail yet all of a sudden he felt something sharp plunge his shoulder.

Lucien grunted in pain as he backed away, his free hand clutching his shoulder. Blood oozed from the wound and the speaker realized that her horse… no _unicorn _had attacked him. He would've almost gawked at the creature if it weren't for the fact that she assaulted him once again. With an angry cry the Imperial swung his sword at the Bosmer girl. Her sword flew from her hands and landed to the side, soon she received a punch on her face and a kick to her abdomen. The huntress landed hard on the grass and, with all the strength that she could muster, she tried to raise herself off the ground. She found Lucien's sword by her throat and his foot on her stomach keeping her pinned down.

"Call your horse off" the speaker commanded with a deadly glare that she responded with her own. The pure white unicorn poised for another attack and it was then that Lucien increased the pressure on his sword. The pressure was enough to draw blood and she hissed in pain.

"Now!" He commanded once again and she sighed in defeat.

"Avalon cease" she said softly yet her words were filled with annoyance and malice. The unicorn whined in protest yet followed nonetheless, although it remained ready to strike. The speaker sighed and raised a hand to his lips. The same sharp whistle soon followed and echoed throughout the area once again. Seconds later, Lucien saw Shadowmare by the distance. She galloped towards him and neighed in fury at the other two once close by.

Swiftly, he knelt by the black-eyed girl's side; sword in hand. "You are indeed quite skillful yet _difficult_ and impulsive… _too_ impulsive" he said softly and sighed. Her mouth opened to voice out a retort yet with a reprimanding look from Lucien and the sword by her throat, it closed wordlessly. "Reconsider my offer girl" the speaker advised before standing up. He looked her over briefly before standing up. With a sigh, he mounted Shadowmare and they were off.

She grunted angrily as she stared at the floating clouds before her. '_Damn him! Damn him and his Brotherhood!'_ She thought to herself as she cradled her bleeding neck. She didn't bother to get up; too tired was she to go on a chase. Too exhausted was she to ponder on the strings that connected them. And so with a sigh, the three days of sleepless nights were repaid as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep, dark sleep.

ooOoo

He watched in awe as she tossed and tumbled in her sleep. It was an hour ago that he found her on the road curled into a ball. She looked so innocent in her sleep, so peaceful, so beautiful that he couldn't help himself from caressing her soft cheek. He could not help himself from running his hand through her dark crimson hair. Yet he did manage to control the urge to wake her so that he could see her dark irises. She was so beautiful, so very beautiful. It had been awhile since he last saw her walking through the streets of Anvil. It had been a _long _time since he felt her body in his grasp, twelve years to be exact. He could still remember that night so well, that night that he managed to break into their household and murder her parents so mercilessly, that night that this beautiful Bosmer girl fought him off as he took her innocence again and again and that same night that he was promoted to the rank of Silencer. How could he, Mathieu Bellamont, ever forget such a _significant_ moment in his life?

He ran his calloused hands over her soft lips and unconsciously, she moved away from his grasp. He smirked at her reaction and gently he planted a soft kiss on her neck. He relished the scent and feel of her skin and the taste of dried blood. He had found someone who shared his hatred for the Dark Brotherhood, someone whom he had grown very fond of; and he knew from the moment that he laid eyes on her, that together, they would annihilate the Dark Brotherhood. He smiled at the thought and smoothly he whispered to her ear "You shall be mine Lythiana Valora"

A/N: eek! I have to say that when I was writing this scene it made me shiver a bit XD Oh! And I would like to thank those peeps who are reading this, it means a lot guys ^_^

RnR


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ei guys, sorry for the late update XD

Chapter 6: Befriending the Enemy

_Darkness, darkness was all that she could see before her, yet in this pitch black void she did not feel the menacing sensation of the shadows from her childhood. No, instead she felt a feeling of belongingness as its vast emptiness beckoned her to step forward. She could feel the cool breeze of death pull her in gently as it caressed her slender form. She tried to resist yet it was a force too strong to fight and as soon as she tumbled forward she could do little to stop the gust that carried her further within. She sighed in defeat and the sweet taste of nightshade berries filled her tongue. She relished this sweet flavor yet the taste was short-lived when it was replaced by the all too familiar scent of blood and decay. The stench cleared her mind in an instant and Lythiana Valora asked herself 'Where am I?' _

"_My daughter, you are in the Void" A voice answered coolly and she fell to the abyss, with laughter echoing all around her. _

ooOoo

Lythiana woke with a startled cry as her eyes frantically surveyed her surroundings. As she gazed across the furnished room of wherever, she began to reach for her weapons. Her breathing was shallow as her hand made its way to her side, but upon feeling the distinct hilt of her dagger, she calmed herself. Somehow, this place was familiar to her yet she did not have the vaguest idea of where it was. Seeing as how there was no one else in the room except her, she cautiously got out of bed. To her relief, she was fully clothed and nothing was missing from her person.

With a determined sigh, she walked out of the door and into a silent hallway. She moved stealthily with the use of the shadows; her hands not once leaving the hilt of her silver daggers. She came by a set of stairs that led downward and from where she stood, she heard voices.

"How is she?" asked a woman's voice; a voice Lythiana knew well.

"I'm not sure Maelona, I haven't checked on her yet" answered a male voice.

"Hmm… alright then, I'll go check on her myself"

"No need" the red-haired Bosmer said as she made her way down. The female Redguard merely gawked at the girl before her, this was the first time that she has seen her friend with her hair down and fully rested; she may not be perfect but she certainly had looks beyond average.

The black-eyed huntress made her way to the innkeeper's counter and there, she produced a pouch. Swiftly, she handed the worn linen pouch to the innkeeper and whispered her thanks and a 'keep the change'. Afterwards, she walked to Maelona and smiled meekly.

"Maelona, may I speak to you?"

"Certainly" answered the other as both made their way to the door.

Outside, Lythiana breathed in the sea breeze of Anvil as it played with her hair. The morning sun cast upon her and gave her warmth and a sense of reassurance. She heard the chattering of people, the footsteps of the guards, the bartering of merchants and the waves from the shores. She couldn't possibly care less for the townsfolk of Anvil but she was very fond of the waters. She walked by idly as she took everything in; she had also come to admire architecture and nature, although she did not know where this sudden appreciation came from.

It was only when Maelona called her did she recall that she had company and some things to discuss. She stopped abruptly and almost caused the older woman to bump into her.

"I… wanted to thank you" Lythiana said feeling awkward and annoyed. She didn't like thanking others but she long promised herself that she wouldn't become what she hated the most. A monster. She would be civilized and humane to those who were not her enemies.

Maelona smiled at the young girl before her; she had indeed grown. She remembered the first time she laid eyes on the Lythiana, it was when the Bosmer was about fifteen years old. The girl came to Anvil with nothing but the clothes on her back and a bow. It was her beauty that propelled the Redguard to ask for her help regarding a group of women who stole from men when they were stripped of their clothes and weapons. The young girl instantly agreed to help, for a price that is. With her looks, she got recruited in the group in an instant. However, when the group found out that she was working with Maelona, a fight ensued. Surprisingly, the young Bosmer bested all of them.

"Umm… not only for saving me but also for healing the lot of my wounds" Lythiana continued which, in turn, stopped Maelona's recollection.

"As much as I would like to take credit for saving your life, I must say that I was not the one who did so. The innkeeper only told me of your predicament as requested by him" the other interjected. Out of surprise, Lythiana turned around immediately.

"Him?" she questioned; confusion apparent in her features. Who would bother to help her?

"Yes, him. The person who saved you, who carried you on his back to Anvil and bandaged your injuries is none other than Mathieu Bellamont" The older said. The huntress pursed her lips as she thought in silence.

"Mathieu Bellamont?" she questioned with unease.

"Oh! You don't know him. He's a Breton who lives at the Anvil lighthouse. He keeps to himself most times and doesn't like talking to others. The strange thing is, is that a man like him, tends to leave dying people on the road" Maelona said, a thoughtful expression on her face. On the other hand, the Bosmer girl couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety. Why was it that the mere thought of this, Mathieu Bellamont, agitated her? However, as much as she felt troubled by the mere name, she felt it her obligation to thank this man.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice. Yet the female Redguard was none the wiser in detecting her nervousness.

"I'm afraid not dear. As I said, he keeps to himself"

"I see… Thank you anyways" And with that, Lythiana walked away from the female Redguard. It seemed that she would spend an entire day looking for Mathieu Bellamont.

ooOoo

The day wore on and night time came by slowly. She had searched the entirety of Anvil and still she could not find Bellamont. She had questioned every one of his whereabouts and still nothing. She considered breaking into his home in the cellar but thought better of it; surely that would not be a way to thank someone. And so, Lythiana settled for waiting for him by the lighthouse. She had waited for hours and she had yet to complain. She would not whine when the lighthouse overlooked the vast seas before her, when it made her watch in awe as the sun set and when it relieved her of the tension on her muscles.

Yes, the assassin huntress had spent an entire day watching the waves churn in and out, and in that time, she had thought of her current predicament. The Dark Brotherhood was recruiting her and she wondered whether or not she should even bother with the offer. She wasn't sure why she was reconsidering the offer but it had been troubling her for the day.

"Are you the girl that has been looking for me?" A voice asked; a smooth, calm voice behind her. Lythiana resisted the urge to turn around at the mere feeling of familiarity. Where had she heard this voice?

"Perhaps, are you Mathieu Bellamont?" She asked, tense in her situation. If Lythiana had looked back at the man behind her, she would have seen the smirk plastered on his face, she would have felt the longing in his gaze and she would have noticed the battle between urge and control that raged within him.

"I am. Who's asking?" Bellamont asked calmly as he watched her with a soft gaze. She had matured greatly from the naïve, frightened girl twelve years ago yet there was still a certain edginess to her that had intensified throughout.

"Someone who wants to thank you" She said as she turned around. She refused to be a slave of her own fear, not again, and upon seeing him, her eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, she felt cold and nervous. She had not seen the face of her parent's murderer but she had a feeling that this man was the man in her nightmares, the man that she had gone through hell for, the man whose blood would spill by her hands. She griped her weapons all the while feeling comforted by the cool metal by her hands. She wanted to lunge at him. She wanted to slash at him widely and stab him recklessly. She wanted blood, blood to end all this insanity.

"Is that so?" Bellamont asked and looked at her adoringly. She almost cringed as it gave chills to her and before she attacked mercilessly, she decided to observe this man better. He was a Breton with thick, chocolate colored hair. He was of average height, probably a few inches taller than her. His eyes were a deep brown; the shade that she had grown to fear. Seeing his eyes were enough to snap her yet she realized that there was something different about him. This man, this man before her was different. He was not crazed and shifty; in fact, he was the exact opposite. He was no monster yet the young huntress would not take any chances. Remembering herself, Lythiana tore her eyes away from him and stilled her shaking hands. She focused all her emotions into a glare which she directed to the stone floor. With a scoff, she gave a bitter thank you.

Silence ensued after she did so and the black-eyed beauty was certain that he would attack, yet instead, he chuckled. Flabbergasted, the assassin huntress instantly looked back to him. He looked different as he laughed. He looked… free.

"Are you talking to me girl?" Bellamont asked lightheartedly. He neared her with wide, agile steps and soon he leaned onto the railing beside her. He looked to the sky, all the while he observed her by the corner of his eye. She was looking at him, dazed yet wary "Or were you talking to the floor?"

He asked her with a smirk on his features. He felt so different around her. He felt human. He could not deny the fact that he wanted a life with her, even for the briefest of moments. He wanted a feeling of normalcy, away from the madness of his pursuit. On the other hand, she merely stared at him, wondering, questioning the reality of it all.

"I am not your enemy girl" the Breton said and turned his smirk into a genuine smile. The crimson-haired Bosmer eyed the other cautiously yet it wasn't long before she released the hilt of her weapons. As strange as it was, she wanted to believe him but she didn't. She had heard it all before, promises that were lies all the same. She didn't trust anyone; not even those closest to her.

"I never said you were" she said offhandedly as she too stared at the skies.

"True, but your actions accused me nonetheless" he said, looking at her. She said no more after that and as the minutes passed by, both questioned why both of them were still here; although only one was annoyed.

"A knife among blades" the Breton suddenly stated and the other eyed him curiously. Seeing her expression made Bellamont hopeful. Her blunt display of interest was a sign that there was a chance that she could grow to trust him. He was caught up in this idea that he did not notice when she asked him what he meant by his words.

"Hey!" She called out, somewhat irritated, yet that caused him to focus on her without delay. Satisfied with the effect she asked once again "What do you mean?"

Bellamont smiled softly at her and indicated to her weapons. "You carry with you twin silver daggers, a glass sword and a knife" The huntress' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She didn't have a knife but as she followed where his hand indicated she realized what he was talking about. Carefully, she unsheathed the knife that the Speaker had given her. To most, it wouldn't have been anything special yet as she held in it her hand she knew that it held something extraordinary. From its leather laced hilt to the pristine silver tip, there was something elegant and deadly about it.

It was then that Lythiana found her answer to the Speaker's offer. Like this weapon she would become a knife among blades, a killer among assassins. This gift from the Dark Brotherhood itself would be the ultimate tool that would lead to the organization's downfall. She would befriend her enemies and within their ranks she would crush them. Its name, the Blade of Woe, would perfectly suit the purpose she intended for it. However, as she thought of this, she knew in the back of her head, that this sudden insight was all thanks to Mathieu Bellamont.

With a smile, the Bosmer girl headed for the trapdoor and soon descended yet before doing so, she looked up to the baffled face of Bellamont. She gave him a dark smile and said.

"Thank you… my friend"

A/N: So that's the story. I must say that I really like the title of this chapter (It matched the content perfectly XD) Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and I would really appreciate your thoughts on this chapter XD

RnR


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Color of the Night

Lythiana pressed on towards Cheydinhall in the brink of the night with the footpads of Avalon echoing around her. Her surroundings were darkened yet with the help of a few potions and spells they appeared to her in a light bluish hue. She was disoriented for most of the journey but she did not want to stop, for a strange feeling of nostalgia and excitement filled her veins.

Turning a curve downwards she soon saw the gates of Cheydinhall with the dark clouds looming not far behind. All she could hear at that moment was the pounding of her heart against her chest and all she could remember were the bittersweet memories of her childhood. She was born here you see, she had lived here until her parents took her away to their estate.

Coming closer to Cheydinhall she dismounted her horse and whispered to it "Do not wander off Avalon, I need you close by" it neighed in understanding and seemed to have no problem with the command. The Bosmer girl smiled fondly at her companion and with a nod of her head they parted ways

ooOoo

The sound of the gates creaking close behind her sent shrills of uneasiness through her. Lythiana tried to calm herself by looking around and all she could say was that things had changed. The flowers that bloomed randomly about had now withered away; the strong walls that used to protect now seemed to confine; and the clear waters that parted Cheydinhall were now brownish in color. Even the people changed…

She sighed. Of course everything would change, she expected just as much but that did not mean that she had hoped for things to turn out this way. Shrugging the thought off, she walked about, reliving her childhood. She passed by an awful lot of familiar people and things that caused her heart to beat faster and faster. She was overwhelmed by it all. She felt something grip her heart as one feels when looking back at what could've been, what should've been. The feeling of eagerness had all but gone and all she wanted to do now was get away from it all. But how could she?

Steadying herself on shaky legs she continued to walk about. She recalled her parents and their house far off from the east gate. She missed them, she missed them so much. Her parents were not there often but when they were, well what more could be said. The urge to see her birthplace was a strong one yet she feared it all the same. But her fears did not matter, for it did not take long for her legs to start moving on their own accord.

ooOoo

Eager was not the right word to describe how Ocheeva felt. Neither was anxiety nor apprehension apparent on her face. She was distant from the world as of this moment, cut off from all reality. She stared through those around her, those that surrounded her and asked her endless questions.

She saw her brother, her biological brother that is. Teinaava was deep in thought and he paced about while fiddling with his armor. This was a sign that he was thinking of something of great importance; a sign that Ocheeva often saw.

She then turned her gaze to the vampire who sat comfortably by the corner. He had in his hand a cup of wine or perhaps blood; Ocheeva was not sure. He seemed unperturbed by this all yet the female Argonian knew that Vicente had mastered the skill of deceit a long time ago. She caught glimpses of a frown gracing the immortal man's face and eyes that would hold a deep raging fire within them. He was certainly not as calm as he seemed.

Then there were Antoinetta Marie, Gogron and Telaendril, arguing with one another and asking her questions that were merely reiterated again and again. How and what was she to answer them; especially since they would not give her time to answer.

Sighing, Ocheeva opened her mouth to speak yet she felt a sudden chill about her. It was obvious that she was not the only one to feel such a disturbance. About her, her brothers and sisters were silent yet Vicente seemed to relax. Abruptly, the door opened and Lucien came in.

"Ocheeva, Vicente I must speak to both of you privately" he said and the others left without another word. Antoinetta Marie was the last to leave and she looked longingly at the speaker before closing the door behind her.

ooOoo

Lythiana's breath hitched as she reached her home. It had remained the same as it seemed. She wanted to enter but there was something keeping her from doing so. She closed her eyes and the past was so clear to her. One memory kept her focus. It was of that man that took care of her, that man who played with her often when her parents were away, that man that had taught her how to use a bow and wield a sword, that man whom she often called her second father.

It was strange how he had escaped her all this time yet now he was the main focus of all her recollections. He had long dark hair, bloodshot eyes, pale skin, and fangs, and was only present at night. It did not take a scholar to conclude that he was a vampire. Yet despite his _disease _or so, she was comforted rather than frightened by him.

The Bosmer girl hoped that he was still alive to such an extent that she would put off her mission to find him. He was like family to her, no… he _was _the only family she had left. He used to give her sweet trolls and sweet cakes. He was also the one who protected her and who comforted her when the lonely nights seemed too difficult for her to bear.

She closed her eyes in concentration as she tried to go back to those days; to those days when she was but an innocent child. The memories were so foreign to her that she wondered if they were truly her own. She wanted to believe that there was a time before all of this, a time when she was truly happy yet she could not convince herself in any way. How she wished to relive those days. How she wished to be able to simply erase all the crimes that she had committed and the feelings of hatred, indifference and agony, those of which were the only feelings she was capable of. How she wished the Dark Brotherhood never existed.

She smiled acridly and said "Sanguine my brother"

The words were so painful for her to say. She understood well enough that night was at times in the color of blood; for a person of her profession, she had spent most of her days in a bloody haze. What she did not understand was how it was possible for the nighttime to hold cheerfulness, optimism even. There were moments when she thought that after all this bloodshed, after her mission, she would be free and blissful yet there were doubts, so many deep, unsettling doubts. However, what did she care for her future? Especially since she had lived her past in an obscure void. What worry would she have in living the future in shadows?

With a deep sigh and a deadly glare directed to no one in particular, she turned away from a past that was no longer her own, an vague, uncertain future and moved on to the present.

*A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update XD I've been busy doing nothing ^^ (I got this from my friend) Actually, I had one heck of a writer's block so that's about it.

So anywho, what do you guys think about this chapter? Did you like it, did you hate it, any comments and suggestions? I know that this chapter isn't "action-y" But it will pick up in future chapters ^^

By the way, this is a double update :D just for the heck of it

RnR


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Conversations of the Night

The door closed after Antoinetta Marie and the three were left in silence. Ocheeva and Vicente now stood before the Speaker, expectant and curious whilst Lucien seemed tired with his arms folded in front him; their pending conversation running through his head

"Ocheeva, Vicente, some changes have been made to the list of our new recruits" He said in a tone likened to defeat. The Argonian would have been surprised at the tone of Lucien's voice, yet the burden of controlling a thousand feelings had consumed her focus. Conversely, Vicente had caught the oddity in which the Speaker had spoken yet he held his tongue and continued to listen.

"The huntress has accepted our offer, and has secured herself within our ranks" He said as he made his way to Ocheeva's desk. There, he lackadaisically inspected the paperwork.

"How?" the Argonian asked herself; knowing that the contract for Rufio had been accomplished a week ago by somebody else. Despite how softly Ocheeva had spoken, her words did not escape the Speaker's listening ears.

"How else?" He asked her, his deep brown eyes piercing through her. Ocheeva felt a chilling sensation run through her spine as Lucien's eyes held her own "She terminated him"

As he said this he held the contract he had been looking for to candle and the flames soon engulfed the piece of paper. Both watched in apathy as the history of their new recruit burned to a crisp before their eyes.

Lucien then took another piece of parchment and started to write.

"Do we allow such means of initiation in the Brotherhood?" Ocheeva asked yet it was not the Imperial who answered her but Vicente

"Indeed sister, the Brotherhood permits such in the occasion of an initiation. It is used as if to determine who is more determined to join the ranks of our organization or who the more capable assassin is" He said as he sat back down on his chair. He sipped his wine casually sending a superior aura about. In a sense, Vicente technically was above the both of them.

"But would that not violate our tenets?

Vicente answered once again yet he kept his gaze on the speaker as he spoke "It would, if the initiate was subjected to the tenets but remember sister, that a recruit does not yet know of our ways therefore the tenets are rendered void in his situation or in this"

"I see... Has this occurred before?"

This time Lucien answered; he too did not look at Ocheeva instead at the man before him "There have been three recorded happenings in the entire history of the Brotherhood yet they had happened eons ago. Never the matter, let us get back to the business at hand"

The Imperial then sat on the chair by Ocheeva's desk and took a deep, albeit, subtle intake of breath.

"Now Ocheeva, I understand that there will be quiet a disturbance here. Yet I believe that you can ensure that the sanctuary remains as it always is and perform your duties efficiently and without delay"

"Certainly Speaker"

"I also believe that you can carry out the orders the Hand has deliberated upon; such as the silencing of the count concerning our location, the sending of sentinels about to ward off our enemies and the relocation of some of our members"

"They will be achieved Speaker"

"Very well, there is also the matter of the traitor amongst ourselves" with this statement, Lucien had managed to bring the atmosphere he wanted. He could feel the gloom and the anger in the room and so he continued. "Have we found anything about the traitor?"

"Very little Speaker" the Argonian answered agitated "We analyzed the documents we have on his or her killings and came to several assumptions"

"And what would those assumptions be?"

"We believe that the traitor is in the south-western part of Cyrodiil considering that all his killings take place about in the Imperial City, Bruma and Chorrol; it seems as if he is trying to draw attention away from Skingrad and Anvil. He also seems to be a high-ranking member of the Brotherhood, able to travel anywhere and access information amongst our organization. He kills methodically, he makes sure that his target remains alive while he tortures; for this reason, we have come to conclude that he holds a grudge against the Brotherhood or that he is mad with a lust for blood. Other than what I have mentioned, we have nothing more"

"I see. I shall take your suppositions into consideration and present them to the Hand. Now then, Ocheeva I ask that you prepare the others for our new sister. She will come soon and others will certainly not… accept her as we have" Lucien said whilst motioning to the door. Ocheeva bowed and left.

Once Ocheeva's steps were distant to Lucien he spoke "You didn't bother to tell her that you were one of the three who were recruited in such a way?"

The vampire answered with a smile that was common to both of them "Our sister does not need to know of my personal business and I believe that it will only complicate matters"

Lucien answered with a nod and wrote once again.

Vicente observed the Imperial as he continued to write. The sound of his quill writing and that of the flames cracking served as their background tonight. He sipped on his wine every now and then, and savored the faint taste of blood.

"You are hiding something from our sister, brother" Lucien said not once stopping to look at him.

"Indeed I am" the other answered and took another sip. He looked to the door as the younger asked "May I ask your reasons as to why?"

Vicente smiled discreetly at his old student. Most would have asked what he was hiding yet Lucien, thought it more important to know the cause of his actions. "My reasons, my reasons are for the sake of our new… sister"

"How so?"

"Hmm… I suspect that there is a link between our new sister and the traitor" At this statement, the speaker looked at him. Vicente felt that he had caught all of the Imperial's attention and so he continued. "Have you not noticed brother, that the assassins the traitor leaves behind serve as the target for our little huntress? Have you not questioned how it is that our huntress knew of the whereabouts of our brothers and sisters or the time in which they would be there?"

After a moment of silence, Lucien confessed that he had. He had long thought about it; it wasn't even much of a challenge to come to that conclusion. In all sense, it was highly probable that Vicente's suspicions were true.

"I understand the apprehension that you feel Vicente but I find the reason vague as to why you have not shared this with Ocheeva"

"For the same reason why you haven't told her yet of Saline" the Breton said and at once, Lucien understood. Saline was a red-haired Altmer who had been terminated one and a half months ago in the streets of Bravil by the huntress. She had been a dear friend of their Argonian sister and if Ocheeva had even the slightest knowledge of who had slain her friend, it would not bode well for their new recruit.

Suddenly, they both heard the crushing sound of the door sliding in; it seemed that their sister was here. Lucien sighed as he stood and Vicente soon followed whilst setting his goblet on the side table. The speaker walked over to the Breton, parchment in hand.

"I must go, the Hand meeting will commence soon. Take this brother, I have written down all the information Ailill has gathered about our sister" Lucien said and handed the paper to Vicente. Even though the Imperial explained his need to go, Vicente had a feeling that that was not the only reason why the Speaker was leaving yet he kept this to himself.

Both men left Ocheeva's office. They said their farewells and the parting words "Walk always" to one another. Lucien headed to the well exit and Vicente watched as he did so. Afterwards, the vampire proceeded to his quarters, the conversation of Ocheeva and their new recruit in the distance.

Once there, he poured himself a glass of wine and began to read.

"Race: Bosmer. Appearance: Black eyes, dark red hair, pale. Height: 5'2" Weight: estimate of 99 to 103 pounds. Body Type: Slender" _a tiny girl you must be _Vicente thought and read on "Quick and agile, lack muscle strength, favors Illusion and Mysticism, favors bow, fair with a sword" _she has good qualifications_ _but what is her name._

Vicente scanned the parchment until he came to the one that he had been looking "Ah! There you are… Name: Lythiana Valora"

The goblet that the vampire held clanged to the floor and the wine spilt about. Vicente did not bother to clean this instead he too escaped, not wanting to face this encounter or perhaps it was more accurate to say, that he did not want to face this reunion.

A/N: So that's that XD how did you guys like this chapter? Too much talk, isn't it? :/ Oh well, don't worry there will be more action stuff than talking in following chapters (I hope XD) By the way, do you guys still remember Saline? :D She's the girl in chapter 3? The one who died (duh XD)

RnR


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hazaaa!!! The fic's still alive! 8D sorry for the long long long break guys… I got writer's block and laziness for that XD but what can you do? 8D so here's another chapter hope you like it and as usual RnR

Chapter 9: Darkness and After

Darkness, it was a word that had come to mean a thousand things to different people. To those who lived in the mundane atmosphere of everyday, it encompassed the evils of the world and it spoke of monsters that preyed upon passing innocents. For the brave explorer who sought after a life greater than what was set before him, the dark symbolized the mysteries that needed to be revealed as well as the adventures that awaited him each day. Yes, darkness meant many, many things yet in all its definitions and misgivings only a select few thought of it as something more than the horrors imagined by the common man.

He was such an example of those few. The Breton vampire stood on a hilltop overlooking the city. The time was past midnight and the air had taken a chilling temperature. By the distance, Vicente could hear Cheydinhall with all its glory. He could hear the city and feel all its secrets coming to life and as he did so, he could not help but ponder upon his own.

Lythiana Valora. It was a name that had long since left the quarters of his mind yet until now the face of a child remained clear as day. How long had it been since that day? 16 years? 17? No, no 16 indeed. She would be 23 now, a full grown woman but the vampire could not believe that fact. He could not believe that the child he considered as his own, no, was his own had become their huntress. He could not accept the fact that the irony of the situation was so cruel and unexpected.

What would Merad say?

Merad who had been one of the Brotherhood's greatest assassins. Merad who had earned Vicente's trust and friendship. Merad who had turned his back on Sithis for his family. Merad who was no other than the huntress' father.

The Breton sighed and quietly he asked himself how this could have happened or more precisely, how he had _allowed_ this to happen. The question echoed to the Breton and he recalled the day that they had escaped. The Brotherhood had been in disarray at their departure and the vampire torn. A dear friend had betrayed him once more and his daughter was taken. He remembered the rage and bloodlust he felt and at the moment he was not certain that he was the same man 16 years ago.

Finding the information and emotion too much to keep at bay, Vicente took a deep breath and prepared himself to go back. He would face this here and now when suddenly the sounds of battle came to him. It was faint yet there nonetheless. The vampire was relived for the distraction though he would not admit that to anyone not even himself. Quietly, he followed the source and he found quite an interesting scene.

ooOoo

Lythiana ran to nowhere in particular with her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She had fallen tripped and slipped many times now, but she could not stop, not even for a moment to catch her breath. As much as the huntress anticipated this to happen, she did not think that things would happen this fast. It was not long ago that everything was going smoothly yet now, the events that took place blurred themselves in the fast pace of the present. It was vexing really but nevertheless she had to endure it.

She now reached the thick of the woods and hurriedly, she surveyed her surroundings. She was surrounded by trees, dozens of them and it seemed like there was no end to them. She knew that this place would either become her safe ground or prison depending on how well her assailants knew the topography of the area. But nevertheless, it was a beautiful place, magical in its own dreary sort of way.

Her eyes searched for something that could be of use to her when abruptly, they landed on what seemed to be the form of a man. Several meters away, there he was standing. Watching. Sound faded away as she looked at him and Lythiana did not know where to place him. Enemy or friend?

Everything paused but with a single arrow she was brought back. Grunting in pain, the Bosmer woman continued on this chase. She disregarded thoughts of the man finally classifying him under _useless _and soon took refuge behind a tree. Muttering profanities under her breath she broke the arrow off her leg and threw the shaft away.

"_Spineless coward…hmph… those fools" _Lythiana thought back on their words. Words spoken out of rush and hate. She remembered it all too well, she remembered that damn Orc and his axe. He had pushed her on the ground and spat in her direction; for all she cared he was too damn afraid to spit on her face. He'd better be…

"I'll show you spineless!" She muttered under her breath gripping her hands tightly. She was about to laugh when an arrow soon zipped past her. The steel projectile buried itself in a small tree not far away and it silenced her. The sound on impact was deafening despite its subtlety yet what was more astonishing was the sudden buzzing that came from it. Soon, the sapling was engulfed in sparks which turned more erratic with each passing second.

"_What the hell?" _The huntress asked herself when she soon realized that the reason was plain and simple. The arrow was enchanted with shock magick and here she was leaning casually on an old, dried out tree.

"Damn it!"

A deep '_thunk'_ was all that the black-eyed Bosmer heard afore she felt electricity run through her veins. She could feel the untamed energy seeping her own away and she soon fell to the ground. She lifted herself up on shaky hands and looked behind her. The tree was starting to burn and swiftly she got up and ran.

She was tired, bruised and quite shaky. The huntress was frustrated by the very fact of her mortality and sunk onto the ground. Her legs could not handle the abuse. Lazily, she inspected her wounds. More were appearing and she groaned in annoyance. Reaching for her bow, Lythiana absentmindedly plucked its string. Feeling the tension vibrate softly through her hand she sighed. If this was her end she would certainly take others with her.

Her first assailant came not long after, axe in hand. He was the orc, the very one who insulted her. Right there and then she knew that the probability of her dying had been increased ten fold yet she still smirked, unable to contain her mirth. Taking a tinted silver arrow from her quiver she notched it in and with precise movements she aimed. Fire.

Her hands were on fire and so were her legs. It was a seething sort of heat not one that burned but was too hot for comfort. What in the gods name happened!? What in the world lead to this?

A black eyed Bosmer girl left useless on the ground before an armed orc intent on murder. Lythiana watched as the axe lifted before her in a painfully slow motion. Accepting defeat, she closed her eyes and welcomed the dark.

She had nothing to fear here in this silent land of shadows. No horrors, no monsters, no treasures nor tales could be spun in this void. She felt completely attuned to the dark and in this moment she would become a part of it. She would end and that was all there was to it.

RnR


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! Sorry for being such an ass for not updating… I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm NOT giving up on this fic (yet? 8D) although I am planning on rewriting things… and I'll probably just upload it when it's finished or something like that ^^; (it's gonna take some time though :)

So anyways, once again I'm sorry and have a good night / morning? XD


End file.
